Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for inhibiting the formation, deposition and adherence of alkali metal and alkaline earth metal scale deposits, e.g., sodium sulfate (Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4), sodium carbonate (Na.sub.2 CO.sub.3), and calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3) scale deposits, on metallic surfaces of heaters, evaporators and other heat exchanger surfaces used for the processing of black liquor in the paper making process, particularly in association with Kamyr and similar wood chip digesters.